Dog Days
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: I love dogs. I love Yugioh. The only logical conclusion was to turn the gang into dogs. Sorry if the pacing seems a little... off. This thing is years old and one of the first few fics I started writing.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny summer afternoon, the kind where it makes all the little kids want to play in the park and eat lots of ice cream. It is a day that makes all dogs want to go to the dog park and have fun with their owners, or almost all dogs for there was one dog in particular who wanted nothing to do with anyone and this dog's name was Seto, a purebred chocolate Labrador that was the winner of several best in shows.

Seto was always raised to believe that he was superior to everyone and that anyone that tried to get close to him was a waste of his time. Although he kept this teaching clear in his mind there was someone who had broken past his well built barrier and squeezed their way into his heart, his owner Mokuba Kaiba. There was just something about the kid that made him want to protect him with all his worth, like a little brother.

Not too far off there was a group of four dogs heading in the direction that Seto lived in. One of the dogs was a chocolate colored Chihuahua with blond and crimson streaks in its fur. The next dog was a tall poodle with white fur that was darkened by dirt and matted.

The third dog was a Dalmatian that looks like it had seen its fair share of dog fights before, if the chunk missing from its ear is any indication. The final dog that was leading this pack of was a golden retriever. His fur had grown to quite a length over time from not having it cut, dirt and mud matting it severely. He walked with a limp from his right front paw from when he had broken it in a fight, since he couldn't get it set it had healed wrong.

"So Joey, what do you have planned for us today?" asked the Chihuahua to the golden retriever.

"Yeah dude what now?" asked the Dalmatian.

"Well, I thought we could have a little fun in the snobby part of town; ya know, mocking the snobby dogs, chasing the snobby cats, eating what the snobs through in their garbage, that sort of thing" the golden retriever answered.

"But Joey that's dangerous" said the worried poodle to Joey.

"Not if you stick with me it ain't Tea" Joey told Tea.

"I don't know about this Joey, maybe Tea is right and we shouldn't do this" said the worried Chihuahua.

"Oh relax Yugi, Joey knows what he's doing" said the Dalmatian to Yugi.

"I know Tristan but I just have a bad feeling about this" Yugi told the Tristan.

"Listen guys, when you're with me you ain't got anything to worry about" Joey told the other three as he continued limping in the direction he chose to go.

They had spent the entire day chasing after cats, taunting rich dogs, digging through garbage, and just plain having fun. At that very moment they were playing tag with Yugi being it, but what they didn't know is that they at one point had ran onto the Kaiba estate and were heading straight for the backyard where at that very moment Mokuba was telling his dog Seto about his day. You see Mokuba didn't have any friends so in order to fulfill their sons wish as much as they possibly could, his parents had bought him a dog.

"And then they-" Mokuba was cut off from what he was saying when all of a sudden he hears four dogs barking and then sees them running his way. Seto saw this too and got in front of Mokuba to protect him from the strays then started to growl.

The others, hearing this, stop for a second and then the golden retriever and Dalmatian started to growl back.

"Seto don't, they haven't done anything" Mokuba tries to calm Seto down though it was useless. They just kept growling and barking at each other, although the Dalmatian had stopped at a growl from the golden retriever.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is filth like you doing in my yard" Seto sneered at the other dogs.

"Well well well looks like we found ourselves another snob guys" taunted Joey.

Seto just sniffed at that and said "tough talk for a walking trash heap, why don't you turn your tails around and go back to the dump you crawled from".

"So think you're better than us do you rich boy?" growled Tristan.

"I don't think so, I know so" Seto growled back.

"Back off Trist, this one's mine" Joey growled.

"You sure Joe?" Tristan asked him concerned.

"Positive, everyone knows rich dogs are pushovers because while they live the cushy life they go weak" Joey told him confidently while making fun of Seto.

"Push over am I? then why don't you just see what kind of push over I am" Seto growled getting pissed off that some nobody had the gall to trash talk him, and in his presence at that.

They were about to go at it when all of a sudden Mokuba stepped in between them.

"Seto please no fighting, they haven't done anything wrong" Mokuba pleaded with him. Seto growled knowing that he had to listen to Mokuba for several reasons but also wanting to show the strays their place.

He decided to choose the lesser of two evils and listen to Mokuba. He walked back to the tree and laid down facing the group so he could keep an eye on them.

"Listen guys I'm very sorry about Seto's behavior, he's never been the social type of dog, I'm Mokuba" he said to the dogs, sitting down and holding his hand to the retriever, which he was sure was the leader.

Looking from the new dog to the kid, Joey decided to approach him with caution to scent out if he could really trust the kid or not. Seto, seeing this, gave a warning growl to the stray.

"Seto" Mokuba warned and he stopped growling. Seeing this Joey started to approach and sniffed the hand. He couldn't smell anything wrong about the kid so he figured that he might be alright, although he would still be cautious because he learned the hard way that humans were never good news. Telling his friends that the kid was okay but to be on the cautious side it was Yugi that was the first one out of them to lick the kids hand timidly and let the kid pet him.

Seto just couldn't see how Mokuba could like those inferior, disgusting mutts. They were dirty, smelly, scraggly, and downright ugly to look at. But seeing how happy they made Mokuba, he guessed he could let them be for now though he wouldn't stand for strays being around his property for very long.

"So you all don't have homes I see" Mokuba said to them looking at the condition they were in and it made him sad.

"I don't see how anyone would not want a bunch of nice dogs like you" he said to them and laughed when the Chihuahua licked his face.

"I wish I had friends like you guys, it gets kind of lonely even if I have a really great best friend" he said smiling and looking at Seto who just snorted and looked away.

Joey couldn't believe some of the stuff this kid was saying. First the poor kid had no friends except for that snooty wannabe sitting under the tree, apparently he is the kid's best friend, obviously the kid knew nothing about what real friends were like.

He decided that even if he still didn't trust humans he would help the poor kid out.

"What should I call you guys anyway?" Mokuba said randomly. He looked at each dog trying to figure this one out. Joey decided to give the kid some help and barked to get his attention, when he looked at him questioningly he gave some hints.

He started by pawing the ground four times and when the kid didn't get it, he did it again.

"You already have names and you want me to guess them?" he asked and when Joey barked an affirmative he started to guess.

"Ok so four letters?" he asked and again Joey gave a positive answer.

"Okay so four letters for a guy's name narrows it down quite a bit but still not as much as I would like, how about I give a letter for the beginning of your name and you give me a yes or no answer for each one I give, ok?" he elaborated and when he got a bark he assumed was yes, he started listing letters as he got a negative whine for each one until he reached J.

"So your name starts with a J and has four letters, that makes this a lot easier though I only know a few names that begin with J and have four letters, just let me know if one of them is your name, ok?" he asked and got another yes, he then started to list of names.

"Jack, no, Jase, no, Jake, no, Jeff, no, John, no, Joey?" he asked getting a no for each of them except Joey.

"So your name is Joey, thank kami I was running out of four letter J words" Mokuba said, smiling as Joey gave a happy bark.

"Who's next" he asked looking at the other three, then seeing the Dalmatian trying to get his attention.

"You next boy?" he asked while getting a yes bark.

It continued this way until he had guessed everyone's names and Seto just lay in the background, forgotten, not believing what he was seeing. It was like they were mocking him with their disgraceful presents alone. He just couldn't believe he just had to lie here and do nothing.

If he did something about it then Mokuba would be upset with him chasing away new friends when he knew the kid had none other than him, but that was the way he liked things with it just being Mokuba and him. Well, he thought, at least this will be the only time he ever saw them because it wasn't like they would be living here with them, now that thought was just laughable.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't I ask my parents if I can keep you guys" Mokuba told the dogs excitedly causing Seto to startle out of his thoughts and wondering if his hearing was going bad.

"I'm sure they'll say yes, all that you guys need is to be cleaned up a bit, fed a lot till you fill out, have a check up at the vet to make sure you're healthy and a bit of training; who knows, you may be tip top enough to even match Seto in a dog show" Mokuba told them, ecstatic at his idea while getting up and then running toward his house to ask his parents. If they said no, he could just start crying, that was sure to make them say yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto just stared after Mokuba in complete shock, not expecting that to happen. He couldn't comprehend the thought of Mokuba wanting to take in strays from off the street.

"Uh does anyone know what just happened?" Joey asked confused.

"I think the kid wants us to live with him" Yugi said astonished at the idea someone wanted him to live with them, a rich person nonetheless. At hearing these words Seto was broken from his daze and quickly stood up and advanced on the group.

"You better leave now if you all know what's good for you" he growled at them threateningly causing Yugi to hide behind Joey and Tristan.

"Oh yeah tough guy and who's gonna make us, you?" Joey laughed.

At that Seto lost all reasoning he had and with one more fierce growl he launched himself at Joey, which Joey didn't suspect would happen so was caught off guard but not for long and started to fight back. What surprised him was how vicious this pampered pooch was fighting back; it was like he had been fighting other dogs for years and Joey just couldn't understand why.

Then suddenly the kid came running back out the door yelling for them to stop. They couldn't hear him and Seto was about to deal the finishing blow when Mokuba let out one final loud yell for them to stop causing him to snap out of it and back away.

"Seto how could you, and to my new friends" Mokuba asked him in an accusing harsh voice.

"You know I have no friends and when I make some you go and attack them, bad boy Seto, go to your dog house and think about what you've done, go on get" Mokuba said harshly as Seto stared at him in disbelief, but as Mokuba told him a second time to go he turned and with heavy foot steps walked toward his dog house, only looking back once at Mokuba with a wounded look on his face. Mokuba just turned his back to him and knelt beside Joey who laid there watching the scene, he stared after Seto who retreated inside his dog house.

"I'm so sorry, I just don't know what gets into him; it's like he was raised in the wild or something" Mokuba said just shaking his head.

"I mean sure, he wasn't the friendliest dog in the world when we got him but seriously, it worries me about the way he acts around other dogs, as if they're alien's that threaten him or something" he sighed at the last part.

"Well you don't seem too bad, though the angle of your paw worries me" he said then brightened up at his next words "oh and guess what guys, mom and dad said I can keep you but on the condition that I take care of you all, I also called Seto's groomers and they'll be here shortly".

Just as Mokuba had said, the groomer had come and they were shocked about the state that their new clients where in. It took them hours to get all four dogs washed, trimmed, and groomed. When they were all done they were more tired than ever.

While all of this was going on Seto was laying in his dog house thinking over everything that had happened. He felt many different things at the moment, shock at the fact he now had to share his master with strays, confusion as to why they had to stay, relief that he had been stopped before he had done something that would have revealed part of his past to Mokuba, sorrow that apparently he was no longer enough for Mokuba, anger at the strays for ruining his life, and many others.

Seto sighed and decided to go to sleep, when he woke up he would leave and never look back. He knew from the moment he first came here that this wouldn't last long and his proof was right outside with his master. He also decided to leave before Mokuba came looking for him because if he saw Mokuba again it would be harder for him to leave. With that in mind he shut his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The groomers had just left and the gang were standing in the front hall of Mokuba's house looking and feeling better than they had in a long time.

"Oh man I feel great and the fleas are gone, I feel like a brand new dog" Joey said, happy with how he looked and felt.

"Yeah man I know what you mean" Tristan said. Suddenly Mokuba came rushing down the stairs with two adults in tow.

"Mom, dad these are the dog I was telling you about, the ones I met today, I had Seto's groomers come over today to give them baths and haircuts, they look like champions already, all they need is some food and love, and a trip to the vet to make sure they're ok because one of them has a paw that is at the wrong angle and I think it was broken once before but never reset properly" he chatted all the way.

"Here they are, this one is Joey" he said pointing to the retriever "this one is Tristan" he said pointing at the Dalmatian "this one is Tea" he said pointing at the poodle "and this little guy is Yugi" he said picking up Yugi, causing him to squirm slightly since he had never been picked up before.

"Oh honey they are just precious, especially the poodle and Chihuahua" his mother told him while going over to pet Tea and Yugi.

"Hmm the Dalmatian and Retriever look like fine specimens of courage and loyalty" his dad told him going over to pet Tristan and Joey.

Mokuba grinned widely and said "I knew you guys would like them".

"Just remember now that you have more dogs doesn't mean you should pay any less attention to Seto" his dad warned him.

"Of course not dad, Seto is my best friend, I'd never do anything like that" Mokuba told him seriously and his dad just nodded.

"Well then I think a vet visit is in order tomorrow, Seto is due for his shots anyway" Mokuba's mother said "why don't you go feed them, you know where Seto's extra supplies is".

With that his mother and father went back upstairs and he led the gang into the kitchen.

"Sorry guys but all the bowls say Seto on them, we'll have to go shopping later for stuff for you guys" he told them, filling four bowls with food and four with water. At the sight of the food the gang rushed right over and dug in.

"I should probably feed Seto while I'm at it" Mokuba said thoughtfully, filling a bowl with water and food then going to get Seto so he could eat.

"Seto it's time to eat" Mokuba said standing outside of Seto's dog house. When he got no answer from Seto, he grew worried. Seto always came when he called, so why wasn't he now? Getting on his hands and knees he stuck his head through the flap in the dog house and grew even more worried when he didn't see Seto.

Now this was just strange, Seto always stayed in his dog house when he was having a time out and never left unless Mokuba told him to. Crawling back out he looked around and couldn't see him anywhere so he called out for him. When he got no answer from Seto he started to panic, Seto always came when he called him.

He ran frantically inside the house and past the gang yelling for his mom and dad, startling them from their food and wondering what had happened to upset him so much, they decided to follow to find out.

"MOM, DAD, HELP!" Mokuba called frantically causing his parents to rush out to him.

"Mokuba darling what's wrong" his mother asked him kneeling down to hug her distressed child.

"Mom it's Seto, he's gone, I went outside to get him from his house to eat because I had put him in time out and he wasn't there and he's always there when I put him in time out and when I called for him he didn't come but he always comes when I call" Mokuba said in a worried rush to his parents.

"Now son I'm sure he's fine, he's just probably hiding is all, I'm sure he'll show when he gets hungry" his dad said trying to reassure him.

Mokuba just shook his head and said "this isn't like Seto he never hides and he always comes when I call him, always, something's wrong, we gotta find him please" Mokuba begged near tears.

Nodding his father said "alright I'll go call the pound and have them be on the lookout for him". And with that the three family members went to go find their lost dog while the gang stayed behind to talk about what they heard.

"Wow guys Mokuba seemed so upset, Seto must mean a lot to him" Yugi said quietly.

"I wonder what happened to him" Tea said worriedly.

"Hmph the big baby was probably so ashamed for getting his tail handed to him that he probably ran away" Tristan said in arrogance.

"Nah man, I would have been on my way to doggie heaven if the kid hadn't come along, and I doubt he would leave the kid if it was just because of his hurt pride; he sounds way to loyal to do something like that" Joey said seriously.

"There's gotta be more to it than that, I'm gonna go find him and find out why" Joey told them walking away and toward the back door to start his search.

"Hold on Joey we'll help you" Yugi said excitedly, following him.

"Nah man I'm looking on my own, this don't need all of us so just stay here" he told them seriously and they nodded knowing they couldn't change his mind.

"Good luck Joe" Tristan called after him. As Joey got outside he decided to get Seto's scent and follow the most recent scent trail. He went over to the dog house and sniffed around on the inside. Now that he had time to analyze the scent he realized that he smelled a lot like cinnamon and mint which smelled really nice. Once he got a lock on the scent he followed the most recent trail to what he hoped would be the dog he was looking for.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several hours after he left and right now he was just walking around in a daze with no direction in mind. He still could not believe he had really done it and left the Kaiba house behind, but he had. He felt guilty for leaving Mokuba but he had those strays now so he didn't need Seto anymore.

Yes it hurt to know that he was no longer of use to his master but he knew he had done his job and that was all that really mattered. He wasn't mad that Mokuba replaced him, he had known the time would come when he was no longer needed and he would have to leave, he just never thought the time would come so soon.

Still deep in thought he hadn't realized he was walking into the poorer part of Domino until he heard a voice with a Mexican accent that was strangely familiar.

"Well well well lookie what we got here compadres, one of those pampered high class pooches has graced us riffraff with his presents" came a mocking voice from an alley way as a Doberman stepped out with a gang of mixed mutts.

He looked at the Doberman for a while trying to place where he knew him from. When his eyes landed on the scar over the dogs left eye he mentally cursed his luck, it finally hit him where he knew the dog from.

"What, ain't got nothing to say pretty boy, before we use you as a chew toy" the Doberman laughed.

Seto just looked at him with a bland look, snorted, then drawled in a monotone voice "El Diablo, after all these years I figured you would be the least likely to forget me, after all I would think the scar to be enough of a reminder".

El Diablo stood there for a moment and then before anyone knew what to do, with a growl he pounced on Seto, knocking him to his back.

"Why if it isn't little Seto" he growled.

"What, you didn't miss me?" Seto mocked. Everything was quiet for a moment then the unexpected happened, El Diablo laughed then backed away from Seto.

"Ah you were always good for a laugh amigo, it made things less boring in those kennels" El Diablo said, making his gang just stare at him in shock, they had never seen nor heard El Diablo act this way.

"As I recalled, you were the only one laughing those days" Seto drawled, getting up.

"That's because no one else had a sense of humor" El Diablo told him, walking in a random direction.

"Hm" was Seto's only response.

"Still a perro of few words I see" El Diablo randomly commented.

Seto just shrugged and said dryly "when you're as isolated as I tend to be you say very little".

"So what have you been up to these days, I haven't seen you since the fighting kennels when those police raided the place" El Diablo asked curiously.

"Long story short I roamed a lot, got caught by some humans, was sold to a rich family as a friend for their kid who had none, entered some dog shows, won a couple best in shows, and now I've apparently served my purpose since the kid picked up some strays to make friends with and now I'm on my own again" Seto told him the basic jist of what had happened since they last saw each other.

"I Chihuahua that's a lot even by my standards and I have high standards. So you're one of those best in show perros? I thought you had to be a purebred perro with papers or something" he said, confused and amazed.

"Apparently I'm a purebred Chocolate Labrador and it doesn't take much to get the papers" Seto told him dully.

El Diablo just hummed then said "so you got kicked out just cause the little Niño took in some strays, that's just messed up. I would figure the humans would want to keep the perro they know instead of some stray from the street".

"I wasn't kicked out, I left of my own volition; I had served my purpose as the kids loyal friend until he was able to make more friends and now that my job is done I saw no need for me to be there any more" Seto told him in a monotone.

El Diablo just shook his head and said "Seto, you will never change, you take life way to seriously compadre".

Seto said nothing and just continued walking, El Diablo just shook his head and said "if you want you can bunk with me for a while" and Seto just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey had been following the scent for hours and he could tell by how strong the sent was getting that he was getting close to finding Seto. When he came to the poorer side of Domino he wondered why a dog like Seto would come to a place like this. He decided to forget about it and continue searching.

It had taken him a while but he had followed the scent to what looked like a warehouse that he vaguely remembered, then it hit him; this was the hang out of that dog gang run by El Diablo, one of the meanest and most vicious dogs around. He had wanted Joey to join his gang a time or two and when he refused, he was left with a little momento afterwards, his paw being broken was one of them.

He wondered why Seto's scent was here and he grew worried, what if El Diablo was doing something horrible to him, but then he thought back to his fight with Seto and knew he would be alright; he could possibly take on El Diablo if he needed to. With that in mind he went to where he knew the secret entrance was and went inside.

"Hey Seto, let's give these muchacho's a show of how fighting was in the old days" El Diablo suggested just as Joey entered the room and hid behind something.

"Oh so you want a scar to match the other do you" Seto asked dully from where he lay.

"Oi you had just gotten in a lucky shot there compadre, come on what are you afraid of? ruining your nice coat? Being a rich pet has made you soft" El Diablo mocked.

With a fierce growl Seto lunged at El Diablo just like he knew he would so he was prepared. It was a fierce fight with no one giving leeway with Joey all the while watching and wondering just what was happening and how those two knew each other. The match ended with Seto tripping El Diablo and him getting on top going for the kill when he stopped just inches from his neck.

They were both breathing hard by the time it was over. El Diablo just laid there and laughed.

"You still have it amigo though you are getting a little rusty, would you mind getting off me now?" El Diablo said.

"What, do you think I'll kill you for no apparent reason?" Seto asked in a monotone while he laid on top of El Diablo.

"No you're just heavier than usual meiho and as much as I like you I also like my spine" he joked while not making a move to push Seto off him.

"Hm maybe later, I'm too comfortable to move right now" Seto yawned then laid his head down.

"Oh muchacho if only I knew you felt that way about me, I could have let you down easy" El Diablo laughed and at his words Seto got up off of him and walked back over to his seat while saying "you only wish you could have a romp with someone this good looking" Seto said dryly causing El Diablo to laugh again.

"Oh meiho you were always so full of yourself, I never understood where it came from" El Diablo told him while Seto was making himself comfortable and he just hummed.

"I believe that would be Pegasus himself" Seto answered and El Diablo stopped laughing abruptly, his ears went back and he started to growl.

"Down boy he's gone and never coming back" Seto told him boredly causing El Diablo to stop growling but he still looked as if he was gonna kill something. Seto just sighed and laid down.

Suddenly one of El Diablo's minions was sniffing the air and then growled "boss I smell an intruder".

This caught both El Diablo's and Seto's attention "find them and bring them to me" El Diablo told them and they all ran off. Joey broke out of his stupor at that and knew that he had better run before he got caught. He started to run in one direction when suddenly one of El Diablo's greyhounds jumped in front of him, snarling at him and advancing on him. This caused him to have to back away right into the room that Seto and El Diablo where in.

"Well well well if it isn't puppy Joey comin' back for some more, or had you changed your mind about joining me meiho" El Diablo growled as he circled Joey. Suddenly Seto stood up, his fur stood on end and he started growling causing El Diablo to stop circling Joey.

"What the hell are you doing here you damn trash, come to gloat about how you stole my master from me?" Seto growled menacingly causing most of El Diablo's minions to shrink away from him.

"What are you on about compadre?" El Diablo asked him confused.

"This is one of the strays I told you about" Seto told him with disgust dripping from his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Joey's hair was standing on end with El Diablo standing so close to him but at the same time was confused by Seto's words.

"Puppy Joey thinks he's too good for our gang then he goes to live with the rich people, what's next amigo going to take over the world?" El Diablo mocked causing Joey's hackles to rise and his minions to laugh.

"I chose not to join your gang for a reason you asshole, you're nothing but a bunch of blood thirsty power hungry SOB's" Joey told him causing El Diablo to growl deeply.

"So the broken paw wasn't enough for you then pup, you need another lesson" El Diablo told him, getting ready to pounce.

"He's mine" Seto growled which stopped El Diablo, making him look back at him.

"Alright meiho, just save some of him for me" El Diablo told him, walking back over to his seat as Seto came stalking forward.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time you trash, why are you here?" Seto growled at him.

"I'm out here to find you dude" Joey told him seriously.

Seto just snorted and said "I hurt your pride and you've come for a rematch, is that it?".

"No, you took off without a warning and now you're here hanging out with the worst kind of dog there is as if you were old buddies" Joey told him.

"And what, you were worried about me?" Kaiba asked him sarcastically then said in a deadly tone "what I do is none of your business".

"No I wasn't worried about you, Mokuba was, you made the kid cry you ass" Joey told him sternly causing Seto to freeze where he stood, wondering not for the first time that day if his hearing really was going bad.

"That kid loves you, you're his best friend and you just left as if he meant nothing to you" Joey told him and that knocked Seto out of his stupor, then he growled at Joey.

"Don't act like you know everything you trash, I was only bought for the kid because he had no friends and once he got more my job was done and I became obsolete" Seto growled at Joey with as much hate as he could possibly muster.

"What the hell are you talking about, just cause someone gets more friends don't mean the old one's are obsolete" Joey told him incredulously.

"Then apparently you don't know the ways of human's you mongrel, once they get something new they throw out the old. I was just a means to an end and now that he has what he needs Mokuba no longer needs me, so do us both a favor and leave before I rip your hide to shreds" Seto growled menacingly, turning his back on Joey and starting to head back to his spot.

"I ain't leaving here without you you jerk, how can you say all of this when you truly care about that kid" Joey growled advancing on Seto.

Seto turned around and growled "you know nothing, don't think for one moment you know how my emotions work because you don't".

"That's all baloney, I saw the way you looked at that kid when he told ya to go to your house, I could see the hurt and betrayal" Joey told him and this caused Seto to snap, making him lung at Joey and knocking him onto his back.

"I told you that you knew nothing and to just walk away but you had to push your luck" Seto growled lowly while he pushed on Joey's neck with his paw cutting off Joey's air.

"Any last words before I rip out your throat" Seto asked him lowly.

"Th-think... about wh-what.. your... doing, will... this really... make you... h-happy; y-your just... gonna give... him up... just like... that. Guess... you're not... the dog... I thought... you were then. Kill... m-me if... it makes... you feel... any better... but just so... you know... you're breaken... th-that kids...heart" Joey gasped trying to breath with the paw crushing his windpipe. Seto was just staring down at the dog beneath his paw, thinking over his words.

Seto, somehow deep down, knew he was right but was just unwilling to admit it even to himself. Mokuba was the kind of person that would never want to get rid of a friend even if he had gained new ones, he just wasn't shallow and if he ever lost a friend it would break the kids hear.

Seto didn't want that, he just wanted what was best for the kid and that was why he had left. Seto looked down at Joey again, saw that he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, and lifted his paw off his throat letting him gasp for much needed breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Seto turned to look at El Diablo and said to him "it seems that I am needed elsewhere, perhaps I will take you up on your offer next time my friend".

El Diablo hummed and nodded, getting up from his spot and moving over to Seto "visit any time amigo, now that you know where to find me".

Seto nodded and looked down at the retriever who was still panting for breath but not as much as before "get up you mutt, we need to get going". It took him a moment but Joey was finally able to sit up, groaning softly as his throat throbbed.

Once Joey was up Seto walked to the door that led out of the warehouse, the other following after him. They walked silently together, Seto leading the way home. Joey glanced over at the other dog every now and then, thoughts swirling around in his mind as they centered around the enigmatic dog beside him.

Seto could feel the glances Joey was sending his way and they were starting to irritate him "If there is something you need to say then say it and stop staring at me". If Joey hadn't been covered in fur he would have blushed in embarrassment at being caught staring.

"So um... how is it that you're so buddy buddy with El Diablo?" he finally asked the thing that was bothering him most.

Seto paused in walking and stared hard at Joey. Joey also halted, surprised at the sudden stop. There was silence for a few moments, setting Joey on edge, before Seto finally spoke as he started walking again "he and I were owned by the same man, Pegasus J. Crawford or as he liked to be called Maximillian Pegasus. Pegasus owned a dog kennel and he searched for the roughest, toughest, and most vicious dogs he could find.

The kennel was a front for his real business, he hosted an underground dog fighting ring. Unfortunately for me I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was picked up by one of Pegasus's men, he sends them out to look for fresh "meat". The dogs they find are forced to fight against some of that man's most vicious dogs, I was no exception to that rule.

I fought and won, mainly because I knew that if I didn't I would be dog chow. Pegasus liked me so much that he personally went out of his way to train me. I was a part of that fighting ring for five years before the cops got wind of what the place was really doing. Long story short the cops chased Pegasus down and rumor has it that he was gunned down when he tried to take out as many cops as possible.

All of the dogs that were in the place were taken to shelters but some of them had become so insane and vicious they had to be put down. I was able to get out of there in the middle of all the chaos and wandered around for a while before I ended up making a mistake that got me caught. Before I knew it I was bought and shipped off to live with the Kaiba's so that their kid would have a friend".

Joey stayed quiet and he listened to all of the information the other dog told him. So that was why he seemed so capable in fights, the guy's probably lived most of his life fighting. It disgusted him to think about what that human must have done to train those poor dogs to literally tear each other apart.

"Do the Kaiba's know about any of this?" Joey asked curiously.

"Of course not, if they did they would have never let me near their son" Seto said darkly and Joey just nodded. Before long they made their way back to the Kaiba mansion, the sun setting on the horizon behind them. Joey was the first of the two to enter the kitchen and was greeted by his friends.

"Hey Joe did you find hi- oh well guess that answers my question" Tristan said as he saw the Lab come in behind his best friend.

"There any food left? I'm starvin" Joey said and his stomach growled to prove his point.

"Yeah dude its over here" Tristan said as he pointed to the bowls they had forgotten about .

"Great" Joey said with a grin as he dug into the bowl he had been eating out of earlier.

"Mokuba took your bowls out to your house if you're hungry" Yugi said to Seto as he saw the dog watching them. Nodding Seto left to go to his own little house that Mokuba had built for him, Seto only used it every now and then because it was mostly for time outs. Before long the Kaiba family returned home, Mokuba looked more miserable than he had ever felt before. The gang hurried up to them, tails wagging and barking happily.

Seeing them made a smile tug on Mokuba's face and he patted them all.

"Don't worry son I'm sure we'll find him soon" Mokuba's father told him as he patted the boy's shoulder.

Mokuba looked up at his dad and nodded sadly "I hope so dad, I shouldn't have been so harsh on him then maybe he wouldn't have ran away".

"Oh sweet heart it isn't your fault... sometimes things happen for a reason, nobody knows why but they just do. I remember a saying my mother once told me, if you love something then set it free and if it comes back to you then it's yours but if not it was never meant to be. I'm positive that Seto will return because you are his best friend and best friends never give each other up no matter what" his mother told him as she knelt before her young son.

Mokuba nodded, tears running down his face as he hugged his mother who hugged him back.

The gang watched the families little scene, amazed at how much Mokuba seemed to really love Seto. Joey moved up to Mokuba and tugged on his shirt, gaining the kids attention.

"What is it boy?" Mokuba asked. Joey gave him a look then looked back toward the kitchen then looked back at Mokuba, nuding him before going off to the kitchen, looking back once before continuing.

"I think he wants you to follow" his mother said with a small smile. Mokuba nodded before running off after the retriever, wondering what it is that Joey wanted to show him. Joey led him out to the back yard and waited for Mokuba to come outside before heading over to Seto's dog house, the Lab in front of it eating calmly. The moment Mokuba saw the brown dog he squealed and hurried over to latch onto the bewildered dog.

Mokuba hugged him tightly, his face buried in the others fur "I-I'm so sorry Seto I d-didn't mean to be so harsh please don't leave me again".

It surprised Seto to realize that Mokuba was actually crying... over him! After a moment or two the surprise wore off and was replaced with a feeling of regret and guilt, he hadn't meant to make the kid so sad, he thought he was doing what was best for him.

He nuzzled Mokuba's head and whined softly, making Mokuba lift his head to look up at him. Seto licked Mokuba's cheek, also apologizing for what he did; he never wanted to see him in tears again. Mokuba laughed softly at the feeling of the tongue on his face "okay okay I forgive you cut it out that tickles".

Joey sat there and watched with a small smile as both best friends made up. Feeling like he should give them some alone time he went back inside where the others were. Not too long after both Mokuba and Seto came in as well, Mokuba running off happily to tell his parents that his best friend was back.

The gang was laying around the living room, chatting about this and that, when Seto came into the room. They looked up at him and waited, wondering if there was anything he would say. He chose to quietly move over to one of the chairs and hop up onto it, curling up on the chair so he could nap. Joey watched him with a grin, life was definitely looking up for them. Joey also stretched out and decided to take himself a nap since he didn't have anything else to worry about.

Oh how wrong he was.

Some miles away in an underground room a man with shoulder length grey hair was staring down at the news paper in front of him. An evil smile curled his lips and a sinister chuckle slipped softly from them. On the paper before him was a picture of dogs that have won best in show in several different categories.

One of the dogs in particular had caught his attention and he knew instantly that this was the dog he had been looking for.

"Soon dear Seto, I will have you back within my ring" the man murmured as he swirled wine in the glass that was held loosely in his hand. He rose the glass in a toast to his vow then drained it of the crimson contents.


End file.
